During treatment of cancer, for example, using either external beam radiation and/or high dose rate brachytherapy, other healthy organs may be subjected to undesirable radiation due to their anatomical location with respect to a treatment site. For example, during treatment of cancer of a cervix, a patient's rectum and/or bladder may be subjected to undesirable radiation due to their proximity to the cervix.
Medical practitioners have long been plagued by the undesirable exposure to radiation of healthy organs while delivering a prescribed dose of radiation to a treatment site, such as a patient's cervix. Therefore, there is believed to be a need to prevent such undesirable exposure to radiation of healthy organs while providing the prescribed dose of radiation to the treatment site.